1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to outboard motors, and more particularly to outboard motors with a cowling structure including a top cowl and a bottom cowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft vehicles, such as boats, are often powered by an outboard motor having an internal combustion engine. Outboard motors can be used to propel watercraft. Outboard motors often have an engine disposed within a protective cowling. Protective cowlings typically include a top cowl and a bottom cowl. The top cowl is often releasably coupled to the bottom cowl so that the top cowl can be removed to expose the engine.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-60098, Japanese Patent Publication No. 02-32196, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-268384 disclose outboard motors that have top and bottom cowls coupled together by engaging bottom cowl hooks attached to an opening edge of the bottom cowl and top cowl hooks attached to an opening edge of the top cowl. These types of top cowls are often made of reinforced resin and thus are relatively heavy and non-recyclable. A bolt is often embedded in the top cowl and couples the top cowl hook to the top cowl. The bolt is typically embedded in a thickened portion of the top cowl, which is often formed by a die-cutting process. Unfortunately, the weight of the top cowl is undesirably increased due to this thickened portion.
Other outboard motor cowlings have top cowl hooks that are riveted to the top cowls. Unfortunately, the heads of the rivets are often on the outside of the top cowls and exposed to the external environment. These visible portions of the rivets may be unsightly and reduce the overall aesthetics of the outboard motor.